icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Tocchet
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Scarborough, ON, CAN | draft = 121st overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2002 }}Richard Tocchet, (nicknamed The Rocket, born April 9, 1964) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey right winger who played 18 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Los Angeles Kings, Boston Bruins, Washington Capitals and Phoenix Coyotes. He is currently an assistant coach to Mike Sullivan of the Pittsburgh Penguins. He was the head coach of the Tampa Bay Lightning for two seasons. During the 2010 playoffs he served as an analyst on Flyers Postgame Live on Comcast SportsNet. Playing career After being drafted in the 6th round (121th overall) by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft, Tocchet returned to the OHL's Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds for another year of junior hockey. After registering 108 points with Sault Ste. Marie, Tocchet came to the Flyers for the 1984–85 season, scoring 39 points and helping the team to the Stanley Cup Finals. He was mainly known as a fighter in his early career, but soon developed his skills enough to become a respected power forward, team leader and a four time NHL All-Star. He had memorable fights with other power forwards such as Wendel Clark and Cam Neely. In 1992, Tocchet was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins, along with Kjell Samuelsson, in exchange for Mark Recchi. In 14 playoff games, he scored 19 points, helping the Penguins repeat as Stanley Cup champions. Tocchet became a well-travelled veteran in the league after his stint with the Penguins, taking roles with the Los Angeles Kings, Boston Bruins, Washington Capitals, and Phoenix Coyotes. Rick returned to the Flyers in 2000, adding 11 points en route to an Eastern Conference Finals berth. Tocchet retired after 2001–02 season, being one of several players in NHL history to collect 400 goals and 2,000 penalty minutes including Brendan Shanahan and Gary Roberts. He became an assistant coach for the Colorado Avalanche in 2002–03. In the summer of 2005, he became an assistant coach with the Phoenix Coyotes. On December 17, 2005, Tocchet took over as interim head coach for Phoenix, stepping in while head coach Wayne Gretzky was out on an indefinite leave of absence due to his mother's illness (and subsequent passing). The team went 2-3-0 under Tocchet. Gretzky eventually resumed his duties on December 28. Coaching career Tocchet was named as the associate coach of the Tampa Bay Lightning on July 9, 2008. On November 16, he was named the interim head coach of the Lightning, replacing Barry Melrose who was fired two days earlier after compiling a 5-7-4 record. Tocchet lost his first game to the Carolina Hurricanes in a shootout. Tocchet's first win came two games later on November 21 against the Nashville Predators. However, he would go on to lose his next nine games, and twelve of the next thirteen. On May 11, 2009 Tocchet had the interim tag removed and was signed to a two year deal by the Lightning. Coaching record Criminal charges On February 6, 2006, Tocchet was served with a criminal complaint, accused of financing a nationwide sports gambling ring based in New Jersey in which several current NHL players wagered. He was expected to travel from his Arizona home to answer charges of promoting gambling, money laundering and conspiracy in New Jersey. "It's not a hockey-related issue, it's a football thing. And at this time I can't comment any further," Tocchet told The Arizona Republic after the Coyotes practiced on Tuesday, February 7, 2006. On May 8, 2006, attorneys for Tocchet and Gretzky's wife Janet Jones filed notices in New Jersey that they intend to sue the state for $50 million each for defamation. Both Tocchet and Jones claim each have lost business opportunities in the wake of the state's investigation which have sullied their reputations. On August 3, 2006, former New Jersey state trooper James Harney pleaded guilty to conspiracy, promoting gambling and official misconduct, and promised to help authorities with their case against Tocchet and others. Harney said that he and Tocchet were 50–50 partners in the betting ring. On December 1, 2006, James Ulmer of Swedesboro, New Jersey pleaded guilty to conspiracy and promoting gambling and agreed to cooperate with authorities. On May 25, 2007, Tocchet pled guilty to conspiracy and promoting gambling. New Jersey Attorney General Anne Milgram announced on August 17 that Tocchet has been sentenced to two years probation in exchange for his plea. The NHL issued a statement from Gary Bettman, but his spokesman would not answer questions, including if Tocchet had a future in hockey. During the week of July 8, 2007, Tocchet played in the World Series of Poker in Las Vegas. He survived the first day, but never returned for Day 2. During a press conference on February 6, 2008, it was announced that Tocchet would be reinstated, and would serve as assistant coach starting on February 7, 2008, exactly two years after taking a leave of absence. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1964 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes coaches Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Retired in 2002 Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick